


Lost in the Rhythm

by Theatrical_Sorrow



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Swing Dancing, give Dementia a girlfriend you cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrical_Sorrow/pseuds/Theatrical_Sorrow
Summary: A Villain invites the Black Hat company to a party...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Bolded italic text is Flug's thoughts based off the dance to avoid any confusion

**_“I feel like I can’t breathe.”_ **

 It started with an invitation to a fancy dinner party.

**_“Spinning, spinning, spinning, my heart’s pounding right out of my chest.”_ **

 Blackhat of course accepted said invite, and told Flug, Dementia, and 5.0.5 to come along. It was supposed to be an some super villains mansion. The woman wanted to see Flug’s latest invention, and possibly buy it. It was business meeting.

  ** _“Why is he looking at me like that?”_**

 “Dress in your best,” Blackhat demanded of his employees, before he disappeared into his room to get ready.  
At 7 o’clock sharp, they all gathered in the front hall of the mansion, and Blackhat inspected them. The eldritch himself was wearing sharp, black suit jacket over a crisp white dress shirt, a red bow tie, suspenders, and a red cumberbund. His usually top hat sat on his head, as he made his way down the line.

 “Excellent job, Flug,” he commended, as he looked the doctor over. Wearing a tailcoat tux with a black vest and bowtie certainly flattered the man.

 “You clean up nicely Dementia.”

 “Thank you, Blackhat sir!” Dementia chirped. For once, her long, unruly hair was up in a clean bun, and the deep blue evening gown she had on made you forget that she usually wore around a lizard hoodie and torn up leggings. 5.0.5, of course, just had a cute bowtie around his neck, courtesy of Dr.Flug. Black hat nodded once at everyone, and then they were outside, getting into a limo that their hostess had sent to get them.

_**“How I did I end up in this position again? I can’t quite remember, but he sure looks like... is that what I think it is?”** _

 “Blackhat!” came a woman’s voice as they entered the super villain's mansion. An extremely tall woman emerged from the crowd to tower about a foot over Blackhat. She extended a large hand to welcome the group. “It’s wonderful to see you, darling. I just can’t wait to see what gadgets you have for me tonight!”

 Flug was unnerved by the way their hostess dripped with fake hospitality, but when she hooked her elbow through his, he had no choice but to follow her as she made her way towards the stairs in the middle of the grand ballroom. As he was practically dragged up 2 flights,FLug had no chance to observe his suuroundings, but he was comforted to know that Blackhat was being pulled along on the woman’s other arm, and Dementia and 5.0.5 were close behind.

**_“Oh gosh, I have to be mistaken! There is no way he’d... but what if?”_ **

 She tugged the group into a side room, and slammed the door shut. Then she took a deep breath, and sighed dramatically.

 “All right down, to business,” she snapped. “I hate parties like this, but they’re a good disguise to making shady deals, and also, for pretending to care about the other villains in the world.” She cracked her knuckles and then strode over to the desk on the opposite side of the room. “So what do you got for me, hun?”

 The transaction went surprisingly smooth for once. Having her new super weapon “guaranteed to wipe out her worst foes” she grinned a shark like grin, and patted Dr.Flug and Blackhat on their backs.

 “Pleasure doing business with you boys, now go enjoy the rest of the evening before I send everyone home as early as I can without seeming rude.”

 Dementia found them a table in the corner of the ballroom once they’d returned to ground level. She surveyed the crowd, and kept nudging Flug every time she saw a cute guy or girl and grinning mischievously. That is, until a tall, elegant black woman in a suit walked over and asked the girl for a dance. Flug had to hold back his laughter at the awe-struck expression on his friend’s face. Once she’d gotten over the initial shock, Dementia leapt up and curtseyed before being led out onto the dance floor. The music at the moment was a soft jazz theme.

 Flug grew increasingly uncomfortable, shifting in his seat to try and feel less antsy. This continued until finally Black hat stood up and turned to his scientist. That’s when the speakers above began to issue out the soft strains of en electro-swing song.

 For a moment, Blackhat’s face twitched with indecision, but then he seemed to make up his mind. His hand was outstretched to Flug like an invitation.

 “Do you want to dance, doctor?”

 Flug’s breath caught in this throat. No way, was Blackhat actually asking him to dance with him, that was impossible, Flug thought. Yet... he could hear, Blackhat’s foot tapping to the beat of the music. Flug looked at 5.0.5, who was curled up on the floor like a puppy, fast asleep despite the party around him. Abandoning this swirling thoughts, Flug grasped the proffered hand, and then was out on the floor.

 Flug had no idea that Blackhat could dance so well! The man was a pro, twirling Flug around, and guiding him through the steps with ease.

**_“And was that... was that a smile! A genuine grin! He’s enjoying himself!”_ **

 Without warning, Flug found himself being lifted by the hips, and being carried in a circle before being rushed right into the next steps. By some divine intervention, he didn't trip once. Then he found himself laughing and smiling too.

 Blackhat’s eye twinkled at Flug in a moment of closeness, and Flug had to remember to breath again.  
“I feel like I can’t breathe... but in a good way.”

 They drew close again, for another turn, and Flug swore he saw something in Blackhat’s expression that screamed of passion and lo-

_**“No, no,no, no, no, no, that's not even in this realm of possibility!”** _

 The song was drawing to a close. Flug had seen Dementia having the time of her life with her partner a few times, but right now, Blackhat had maneuvered them to the edge of the crowd near the balcony. On the last few beats, Flug was spun out to arm's length, and being pulled back in. He never would have expected that he was going to be dipped low to the floor, Blackhat’s face inches from his.

 His heart pounded in his chest, his pulse fluttered, and lungs couldn’t pull in enough air. It was in the realm of possibility.

 Gently, Blackhat brought Flug back to his feet, his genuine grin still in place, and his eye crinkled with delight. That ecstatic look disappeared along with the doctor, who ran out onto the balcony, as soon as his partner let him go.

 “Flug!” Blackhat was right on his heels. “Did I do something wrong?” he asked fearfully. The scientist laughed honestly from where he stood, his hands wrapped around the marble railing.

 “No, Sir! You’re good, I just was getting really hot under the collar!” he snorted. When he looked back at Blackhat, the eldritch could see just how red Flug’s neck had become. “I was having a good time... just needed to take a breather... and ask you question.”

 “What did you want to ask, Flug?”

 “Do you like me?”

 “Do I like you? Well of course I-”

 “Do you love me?” Blackhat feel silent. In the dark, it was hard to make out the darkening of his cheeks, but Flug smiled underneath his bag. “I mean, I feel that way about you, but you don't have to-”

 “Yes, now can I ask you for another dance?”

 Flug took his outstretched hand with more confidence this time around.

 “I’d love to dance with you.”


	2. Pics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here yall go, have some art of them

 

There They be, they are on my tumblr @pyro-flug as well!

**Author's Note:**

> on my tumblr @pyro-flug you can see the pictures of the outfits that they're wear cause I drew them, or maybe I can post them here if y'all want


End file.
